kacau
by matsuyuki-xirion
Summary: hyeaaa! fic perdana di bulan puasa! krn bikinnya bulan puasa, jadi chapter 1 ini tentang puasa! tapi karena yang buatnya gila, bahkan ini samasekali ngga ada hibungannya sana keagamaan XDD hahahaha! kacau dah! XD R&R please!


Yuuki: huaaaa bulan puasaa… harus nahan yang yaoi niih :X haha… tapi ngga jadi halangan untuk membuat fic… karena itu… fic ini yuuki persembahkan buat kalian yang lagi nahan lapar dan haus… nungguin maghrib?? Baca fic aja!! Ni fic ancurr deh!! Hehe X3!! Ok, tp jangan lupa… read and review please!!

Bwat yang non islam.. baca ajah.. ni fic isinya ngelantur semaua, ngga ada hubungannya ma bulan puasa malahan.. T-T

Disclaimer: Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

Mudah mudahan ni fic bisa bikin kalian dapet hidayah…. (Bukannya dapet hidayah… kayanya ni fic malah menjerumuskan…..) halah halah!! Yang penting sih THRnya!! Hahahahahahaha (ditabok)

Udaj, udah!! Langsung aja ke ficnya! Enjoy all!! XDD

Kacau!!

"Wuoyy!! Bangun!! Saur, sauuur!!" L berteriak di telinga Mikami yang udah dari tadi dibangunin ngga bangun bangun juga. Udah diteriakin, dibanjur pake air got, didengerin lagu Zetsubou Billy ampe MP3 playernya meledak juga ni anak ngga bangun bangun. Padahal tidurnya paling awal… jam 7 malem aja udah langsung nyelsor ke kamar (heran saya.. pules amat XP).

"Harus pake granat apa ya..??" L sudah siap siap ngeluarin granat dari sakunya.

Sesaat sebelum niat L terlaksana Mikami sedikit membuka matanya. "nggg… aku ngga saur ah…" katanya dengan mata setengah terturup. "masih ngantuk…" lalu tidur dengan tenangnya lagi.

Tanpa kata kata L berjalan ke luar kamar dan melempar granat yang ada ditangannya. Sebelum granat itu menyentuh tanah ia tutup pintu kamar Mikami.

-DHUARRRRR-

"Suara apaan tuh??" tanya Mello dengan mulut penuh ayam, tahu, tempe, nasi dan makanan empat sehat lima sempurna lainnya.

"oh.. itu biasa.. kakek tetangga sebelah gasnya meledak lagi… katro kali ngga bisa pake tabung gas.. udah kebiasaan pake minyak tanah" L malah menjawab dengan bacotan ngga penting.

"oh.. harus diadain penyuluhan tuh.." tambah Mello. "mana si psycho (baca: Mikami)? Ngga saur dia??" tanyanya lagi sambil masukin martabak ke mulutnya.

"Ngga katanya…" jawab L sambil jilatin susu kental manis kesukaanya.

"gila nih masakan si Light, enak amat sih!!" ucap Mello yang dari tadi ngga berhenti makan. "Iya ngga, Matt??" tambahnya.

"Iya… kapan kapan gw mau belajar dari si light ah…" kata Matt sambil makan nasi goreng dan main gameboynya (gimana caranya tuh??). "ntar kamu yang cobain yah mell.." katanya sambil senyum ke arah Mello.

"ah, iya dong Matto ku sayang!! Hehehe" Mello membalas senyuman Matt. Ni anak berdua ngga tau waktu dan tempat, dimana mana pacaran aja…

-GOMPRANGGG-

"Ya mapun suara apa lagi itu?? Saur (baca: pacaran) di sini memang ngga bisa tenang…" Matt menengok ke arah datangnya suara itu. "GYAAAAAAA!! PSP gw!! Ko bisa ancur gitu!! Savean final fantasy X-2 gw!! Savean harvest moon gw!!" Matt berteriak histeris melihat PSPnya hancur berantakan. Maklum… game itu lebih berharga dari nyawanya…

"Eh… maaf Matt… aku ngelindur tadi… aku kira PSP kamu kecoa, jadi aku lempar aja pake piring…" jelas Near dengan sangat innocent. "abis, bentuknya kaya kecoa… Near kan takut…" katanya sambil kedip kedip (Cuihhh!!).

L dan Mello sama sama sweat drop di tempat.

"PSP kuuuuuuuuu!! Arghhhhh……" Matt berlutut di sebelah PSPnya. "Near…. &#&(& (sensor)" dan akhirnya Matt mengamuk di ruang makan.Cuma gara gara PSPnya kebanting piring (Matt: APA?? CUMA!! Ni author memangnya mau tuh PS2 gw bakar ampe angus?? Terus computer gw kasihin ke tukang batagor di pasar??")

(yuuki: TIDAAAKKKKKKKK!! JANGAAAAAN!! Dawn of mana nya belom tamat!!)

Halah… ngelantur, kembali ke fic!!

-BLARRR-

Chidori meledak di kediaman Yagami. (loh? Ada Sasuke??)

-DHUARRRRRR-

"Tamama Impact!!"(tamama?? Ngapain ke sini??)

-JLEGARRRR-

Muncul Gundam Freedom dari langit.

"Panggil hansip!! Panggil hansip!!" L gelagapan karena Kekacauan terjadi di rumah seme-nya.

"Matto ku sayang…. Jangan ngamuk dong…." Mello berusaha menyenangkan Matt yang rambutnya udah naik naik ke atas kaya di anime dragon ball. "Matto… kalau lo sayang ma gw, pliss berhenti…." Mello mengeluarkan rayuan gombalnya. "Mana yang lebih penting?? PSP atau gw??" katanya lagi.

"PSP!!" jawab Matt kesal. Tentu saja itu jawabannya.

"Matt…. Teganya kau!!" Mello langsung down mendengar jawaban Matt. "masa kau lebih mencintai PSP daripada aku, Matt??" katanya berlinangan airmata. Kaya ibu ibu ditinggal bapanya kerja di 

Arab aja… (hah?). "Matt! Kamu jahat!!" tanpa pikir panjang Mello mengayunkan palu sebesar gaban ke kepala Matt. Dalam hitungan detik Matt terkapar di tanah.

L sweat drop melihat tingkah semua temannya yang ngga waras itu.

"Ini makanan penutupnyaaa…" tiba tiba Light muncul dari dapur dengan riang gembira tralala trilili. Ia langsung berhenti ketika melihat ruang makannya yang hancur berantakan, Matt yang terkapar di tanah, Near yang pingsan gara gara kaget melihat Gundam Freedom datang, hansip dan L yang cengok tak bergerak sama sekali dan makanan buatannya yang hancur berantakan.

"apa yang terjadi disini??" katanya sambil mengeluarkan aura pembunuhnya. "siapa pelakunya?? Ayo ngaku!!" ucap Light sambil mempersiapkan death note dan pulpen di tangannya. "berani beraninya kalian menghancurkan makanan buatankuuuu!!".

Tak terasa adzan subuh sudah berkumandang dan itu tandanya mereka semua yang ada di situ ngga boleh makan dan minum apapun sampai adzan maghrib nanti.

"gw belom makan apa apa!!" teriak L membayangkan bagaimana laparnya ia siang nanti.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Hngg…" pagi yang cerah.. eh, ralat siang yang cerah, Mikami terbangun dari tidur pulasanya. Ia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang gosong akinat granat yang dilempar L tadi subuh. Nampaknya ia belum sadar karena masih sedikit nelindur. Ia berjalan ke luar kamar dan menuju di kamar mandi.

Tapi dia berhenti di ruang makan. "Hng??" ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berubah di ruang makan pagi itu. "yo.. semuanya. Selamat pagi…" katanya dan langsung pergi ke kamar mandi sambil menggaruk garuk kepalanya.

Entah karena bodoh atau idiot ia hanya menanggapi begitu melihat atap yang bolong, Gundam Freedom, Matt yang belum sadar, Mello yang masih menagis karena harga dirinya ternyata lebih rendah dari PSP, Light yang masih histeris, L yang kelaparan, dan Near yang mulai manjat Gundam freedom untuk naik ke kokpitnya.

"Ahh.. pagi yang damai" katanya saat mendengar kicauan burung di langit.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 1 selese!!

Yuuki: sumpahnya ini fic nglantur amat dari plot awalnya… hehe yah biarlah… ancur, ancur deh!! XP kacau!! Hahahahah…

Mello: gw lebih rendah dari PSP!! Hueeeeee

Near: Gundam!!

Matt: Near! Gantiin PSP gw!!

L: aku butuh makanan….. lapar…. Tolong….

Light: rumah gw ancur!! Sialan kalian semua!!

Mikami: EEH?? Rumah lo kenapa Light?? Ko atepnya bolong gitu?? (baru nyadar)

Light: Kemana aja kamu??

Sudahlaaaah…. Yang penting kan ngga ada yang mati….. ok! Ok! Semuanya Review yahh!! Hyahahahahahahahahahahahahahah (woy!! -Digeplakk) hua! Yuuki tunggu Reviewnya yah!! Hehe X3

Review donkk!! Eh, tp jangan pake flame ah…. Yang damai damai aja kaya Mikami… (iyu si bulannya damai… tapi idiot…)

Review plisssss!! Hhew…


End file.
